Flash Family
by bdjc
Summary: A story about Wally West, Linda "Jinx" Park and their twin children; Iris "Irey" and Jai West. A new enemy poses a threat to the West family and changes everything they know. Timeline switches from past, present, and future. Same story and author on Wattpad - lunavx. Somewhat of a prequel and sequel to the first book, Stroke of Good Luck. Family, Romance, Adventure.
1. Prologue

**West Residence, Central-Keystone City, 7:09 PM 2017**

"Irey! Jai! Come eat your bibimbap bowls before your dad inhales it!" Jinx was currently holding a **gigantic** stone bowl and setting it in the middle of the table.

Wally was already in his seat tucking his napkin into the collar of his shirt. His two year old children were in their seats a second right after he finished placing his napkin in his shirt.

"Hello pair of Slowpokes, what took you so long?" Wally asked his twin children. "You cheated Daddy! No fair!" Irey said giggling. She and Jai couldn't even reach the table, the only part of their faces that were visible were their foreheads.

"Now, what do you say to mommy?" Wally grinned cheekily.

"Thank you for the food mommy." Wally and his twins chorused before indulging themselves into their food.

Jinx laughed and sat on the arm of Wally's chair and draped her arms around his neck. She was about to speak to him when she heard her phone ringing in her room.

"Be back in a minute babe," She said before walking up their stairs to get her phone.

After a brief conversation with Raven, who wanted to check up on her best friend and see how the twins were seeing as how her kids (Melvin, Timmy, and Teether) were doing well. As was Beast Boy.

Two pairs of blue eyes and light brown eyes moved back and forth. Wally and his twins had their metal chopsticks up to their eye level, their middle finger in between the sticks.

"Hanal," Wally said as he slouched in the slightest to be closer to his bowl, his twins mirroring him.

The three of them smirked the same smirk.

"Dul," Jai said and kept his mouth slightly open.

Irey closed her eyes and smelled in the heavenly comfort food.

"Set!"

In a blur or colors and limbs the speedsters devoured their foods. Even at the alarming rate of speed they were going, no grain of rice hit the table or the floor.

"No super-speed eating!" Linda said as she passed by the three. Who miraculously, appeared to still be on their first bowls. Wally turned around with clean chopsticks.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" he smiled innocently, "As you can see, the children and I have not even begun to eat our food."

She narrowed her eyes at looked at the two cheeky smiling twins before slinking away to talk with the person on the phone.

Wally slowed his chewing to hear for her fading footsteps to stop and the three began to eat at superspeed again.

"I win!" Jai said as he placed his bowl in the kitchen sink.

Irey swallowed her final bite and walked with poise and grace. "I ate like a lady and took my time."

Wally smiled and rolled his eyes. He took his place on the couch and his children were glued on top of him.

 **West Residence, Central-Keystone City, 9:14 PM 2017**

Jinx walked down and saw the three of them lounging around, the perfect posture of a couch potato.

Irey and Jai were cuddled up on their father's chest and were watching the screen through half lidded eyelids.

Her heart melted at the sight and she made her way to Wally's side.

"Hey baby, who was it?" He bent his head to kiss her jawline. She snuggled under his arm and held him closer.

"It was Raven, something about her kids," She paused when she heard her phone ring again. Jinx sighed as she reached for the device, "It's probably her again."

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Jinx waited for a reply from her best friend but was met by silence. Freaked, she pulled her phone away from her face and held it up to see the caller ID, but saw it was labeled, No Caller ID.

"Garfield I swear if this is you and Victor prank calling me again, I will hex-punch you both in the fu-"

"It's not either of them, Jinx." Her eyes widened in the slightest and she stood up slowly, blocking her other ear due to Wally asking her what the issue was.

"Who is it?" Wally zipped through the house and placed the children in their room and was now looking at Jinx worriedly. Eyes widening again she let the phone slip through her hand, but Wally caught it and pressed it to his ear.

"Who are you and why are you talking to my wife?" His deep voice demanded.

The person on the other line chuckled. "Hello, Kid Flash. Or is it the Flash now? You sound more stressed than usual." He bit his lower lip. "The Mrs. and kids troubling you? I can take good care of them."

Wally wore the angriest expression he could muster. "You come near my wife or my kids, you'll regret in Seymour! You hear me?!" He screamed at the phone, slamming it on the ground.

Jinx began to feel her eyes water, but held her ground; her arms wrapped around each other. Her magic was losing control and she was changing into her civilian identity and back to her magic being. Wally stood his ground glaring at the shattered pieces of the phone. Wally's eyes softened at the sight of his wife.

He took a step forward and brought his arms around her.

"I'll protect our family, I promise."

 _ **Hello! Here is the prologue of the sequel to Stroke of Good Luck! This story will mainly focus on the Flash Family, hence the title along with romance and stuff. From the epilogue, I did give an insight on what will be going on in the story. I will try to update once or twice every month rather than updating five or six chapters in one week and then no chapter for two months. I hope you will enjoy this story and will continue to join the West family on their journey.**_

 _ **Oh and about the Korean used, I like to think that Linda would teach Wally and their children how to speak Korean because why not.**_

 _ **P.S. Make sure to pay attention the dates, more specifically the year. ;)**_

 _ **\- lunavx**_


	2. 하나

_**Since I used the Roman numerals for Stroke of Good Luck, I decided why not use the Korean numbers? ;) I also decided to let you guys have some Flinx before we get into the full story. Remember, Jinx and Linda are the same person!**_

She was fidgeting with the sheer roses on the lace of her long sleeve. Sure they were technically married. They had their own place together. They shared the same bathroom. They shared the same room, same bed.

He just wanted to make it official with all his family and friends.

Linda was in the side of a church where Raven and Star were fussing over everything. When they brought out all the foundation, eye makeup, different lipsticks, her eyes popped open. Linda shook her head saying, "I don't wear that much makeup anymore you guys."

Her long black hair was extra straightened (which was insisted by Kori) and split in the middle. The veil she wore was attached to the back of her head. She look up and thanked her mother for her long and thick lashes. Linda turned to her side and saw Raven fidgeting over which lip color to put on her best friend.

"Rae," she called her attention, "You don't have to worry about the color, it'll just end up on his lips either way."

Raven rolled her eyes at her smirk. She then picked up a nude light pink lipstick and applied it.

"This looks natural on you."

When Raven moved, Linda looked at herself. Her plump lips formed into a smile and her cat eyeliner complimented her simple appearance.

Linda was wearing a skin tight white mermaid wedding dress. The back, front, and sleeves were adorned with sheer lace roses. Her bouquet was perched on the side, with seven roses. The long veil with small white roses scattered throughout the fabric, shone with its own simplicity and grace.

Dick popped his head through the old creaky door.

"They're going to start in two," his blue eyes met Linda's light brown and he smiled, "You ladies should get going."

Raven began packing everything up while Kori looked over face one last time.

"Are you sure you don't want any foundation? I know you have really good skin, but I just want to make sure yo-"

Linda smiled at her friend, holding her tan hand in her pale white one.

Kori shared her smile and felt tears springing to her eyes. Before any wet mascara or eyeliner could stain her beautiful blush colored dress, the tall Tamaranian hugged her shorter friend. When she pulled away, Raven tightly embraced her.

The three girls shared a sweet smile before slinking out of the room, leaving the best man and the bride in the room together. Dick took a seat on the old red velvet bench.

"I was surprised when you asked me to walk you down," Dick said after a moment of silence.

"You said the same thing when I asked."

Dick rolled his eyes under his sunglasses and moved his floppy hair from his vision.

"You still haven't told me why."

Linda made an un-lady like sound.

"You helped me in a way, I guess."

Dick smirked and turned his head, "In a father like way?"

Linda rolled her eyes, trying, but failing to hide her amused face. "You helped me control my powers and taught me how to fight in combat. Not that I didn't know how to already, but,"

Dick let out a snort,

". . . you also were there for me and Wally when we needed it the most. When both of us needed help, when we needed to hear the truth."

Dick smiled.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now Jinxie."

"Watch yourself, dickwad!"

"Language, Miss Park, we are in a church!"

He was standing with such perfect posture, both Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry would've cried.

Wally's black suit took forever to get fitted since all the stores he and Dick went to had difficulty fitting the tall six foot four man with a muscular runner's body. The red tie complimented his wild red hair and the light freckles splayed across the high planes of his cheekbones and the bridge of his button notes.  
He eyed his mother and father's frowns that seemed to be forever etched on their aging faces. From the looks of it, they were scrutinizing the flower choice of red roses.

 _Probably thinking how cliche Linda is._

He slightly rolled his eyes at the thought. They didn't know what it meant to him, to them.

They insisted that they be invited and even through the numerous times they were declined, they told Iris and Barry about the whole situation. But his parents weren't supposed to be going through his mind so he pushed that thought away.

Wally's eyes turned to that of his Aunt Iris's. He could see her eyes beginning to water, the pink creeping up the corner of her eyes before she let out a small smile at him. Her little boy all grown up. About to marry the girl he promised to himself that he would find.

Barry turned away from his conversation with Bruce to place his arm around his wife.

"Hey," he said softly, beckoning her to look at him, "save the waterworks for the speech, darling."

She sniffed slightly and let out a small laugh that warmed Wally's heart.

The music began playing and the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the aisle. It may have looked like an average wedding, but actually most of the well known superheroes attended. Wally liked to make friends when he went to the Watchtower and that meant he made friends with EVERYONE. The hired photographer made sure to take candid photos of the guests, just like how the couple wanted.

As their Titan friends and their dates began to go to their designated spots, Dawn and Don Allen shortly followed. Each twin held a small silk pillow with a ring placed in the center of it.

The little flower girl, one-year old Mar'i Grayson was wobbling her way down the red carpeted aisle. Her small hands were clutching her mother's and her Auntie Raven's index fingers.

Most of the women in the audience awed and the snapshot sound of a camera could be heard from a distance.

Upon reaching the alter, she was handed off to her Grandpa Bruce. Selina Kyle was with him, holding onto Damian's smaller hand as well. He glared at her slightly.

The cliche music began playing and everyone had risen from their seats. They all turned their attention to the entrance and saw the outline of two figures.

Jinx was looking down as they walked, slowly, a small smile etched on her face. Dick had a small smile also.

When she looked up and met his eyes, Wally froze.

His hands clenched and he had to still himself when he felt the chill run through his body.

After all they've gone through, together. They were finally going to be known as Mr. and Mrs. West.

He felt himself tear up as he let a huge smile cross his face.

Willing the tears to go away, the two stopped at the alter. She finally let go of Dick's arm and he allowed himself to go to the left of Wally, the spot for the best man.

Jinx froze.

He wasn't supposed to do that. He was supposed to hand her off to him!

Seeing the look of slight panic on her beautiful face, Wally held back a laugh.

He turned, his right hand on his hip, his left hand outstretched towards her.

The same exact position he was in for their first encounter at the Jump City Museum of Natural History after all their years apart. Everybody else in the church was confused, and only the two of them knew how much that part of their life meant to each other.

"Trust me."

She smiled, her breath caught and tears threatened to spill when she took his larger hand rather than hex him like she did so long ago.

 **Mr. and Mrs. West's Wedding Reception**

Since he was a devout Catholic, the ceremony was long causing all the children to be fussy. Their reception didn't have a fancy theme like the sea or anything like that, just decorated with red roses and fancy red fabric.

They had no announcer due to their family situations. So walking in, their family and friends rose and applauded from them causing the newly weds to smile. They held onto each other's hands as they made their way to their table.

Then came the bride and groom's first dance.

The song that was playing didn't matter because they didn't have one. The DJ was told to just play whatever he wanted as long as it was a slow dance song.

Wally breathed in and shut his eyes with a smile on his face. He was humming along to the music even if he didn't know the next note.

Jinx laughed as she spun and her back was to his chest.

"What's so funny?" he taunted.

She playfully rolled her eyes, pulling his arms closer around her. "We both know you don't know the song that's playing right now."

He smirked and spun her around to face him.

"I'm not sure that really matters anyways."

The best man, Dick shared his first experience with the introduction to the couple. He was against it at first but trusted Wally and his judgement of Jinx. Dick laughed and said they were basically married, just without the papers.

Raven and Kori shared their stories with Jinx and their own point of view on their relationship. Toni couldn't make it due to her being pregnant and not being able to travel so they called her and she was able to share her own stories.

The cake cutting was an interesting part of the night. Since the two couldn't agree on one flavor, each tier had a separate flavor - still keeping the decoration of different white textures and candy red roses.

Wally danced with his Aunt Iris while Jinx danced with Barry. He truly helped her with organizing her life when she turned hero and became to see him the same way Wally did.

The bouquet toss was a disaster with the numerous Justice League and Titan members. Needless to say, each woman got to take a red rose home that night. Jinx thanked her past self for keeping her original bouquet and using a decoy one for that stunt.

The next event was one that she didn't know about. The planner insisted that she would take care of the whole situation. She was starting to wonder how many things she would be left out of from her own wedding.

She was sitting on a chair in the middle of the dancefloor. She surveyed the crowd around her and looked for her husband but found no trace of him.

Somehow all the children had disappeared as well.

Maybe off battling each other she thought.

There was Kori's infamous giggles as Richard said something into her ear, but what was more peculiar was that Rachel was also snickering.

What was going on?

The music had stopped and came on an R&B song she didn't know and there was Wally without his jacket standing in front of her. He had his hand behind the nape of his neck and from what she could see, a blush across his freckles.

Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"Wallace," she paused trying to meet his gaze (which was focused on his shoes like a bashful child) "what's going on?"

He walked up to her, still not meeting her eyes. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter from the sheer look of horror displayed on her face when Wally got down on both of his knees. In front of her.

She turned to Raven who had a small smirk on her face.

"So the objective of this activity," Kori started, "is for the groom to attain the garter."

Jinx was still confused but didn't show it.

"With his mouth."

Jinx's eyes widened when she saw Wally lose his blush and smirk a second before he dove under her dress.

She was caught by surprise and immediately shut her legs with her thighs. She felt a pink blush go through her cheeks and neck when he kissed her inner thigh.

Linda covered her face with her hands as she opened slightly. She could just feel his smirk and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Removing her hands from her face, she was waiting for him to emerge. He was still there.

"Your dress is too tight!"

Wally swung his arms out to try and hold onto the back of her chair to try and move his head around.

Jinx heard some hollers from their friends as Wally moved his head around. She cursed herself for choosing a skin tight dress.

"Get ALL up in there Wall!"

Jinx sharply turned her head and glared at Dick.

Wally's muffled laugh sounded through.

"Get. Out." she muttered as she tried to keep a cool composure.

"Mhmmm," he said. Wally nudged her nether regions with his head causing her hands to go on his shoulders to try and push him off.

The audience laughed more.

Finally, Jinx felt his teeth scrape her thigh where the stupid piece of cloth was.

His head remerged from under her with the thing in between his face and a smirk.

The audience cheered. He stood up, still with it between his teeth and saw the guys in a group pushing and shoving each other.

Wally cocked his head backward slightly and tossed the thing in the air.

The groomsmen's eyes widened.

It was gone in the blink of an eye. They turned towards the front and saw Wally spinning it around his index figure, Jinx still sitting down her hand on her face.

He laughed as he saw the expressions on their faces. "If you think I'm letting ANY of you fellas," he pointed at the crowd of boys with mock accusatory eyes, "get this thing, you must be joking!"

"You're an idiot."

Jinx said while she danced with her husband. It was their last dance and guests were beginning to get tired.

Wally moved his head slightly to the beat of the music.

"You married an idiot, babe," Wally kissed her temple and kept his lips there.

Jinx began to massage the hair on the nape of his neck. He moved his head from her head and looked into her eyes.

"How 'bout we finish up here?" The hand on her waist tightened.

She smiled and stopped dancing and so did he. They thanked everyone for attending and Wally swept her off her feet into bridal style.

Jinx wasn't surprised and just rung her arms around his neck, the bouquet in one hand. She waved and smiled as Wally began to run to their first honeymoon destination.

 **Jeju Island 9:00 AM**

Wally was always known to wake up early. She was next to him under the covers and he smiled, then moved to kiss her bare shoulder.

Jinx sighed, trying to get closer to him.

He continued his kissing till he was up to her earlobe. She opened her eyes to roll them. Her body turned towards him and her leg draped over his bare stomach.

"Aren't you tired?" Her hand played with his jawline and ear.

He moved onto his side and pulled her closer. "Stamina long for much more, but," he trailed off and lifted her long hair to play with.

"'Sides," he looked down at her closed eyes, "Sooner we get started, sooner we get to see the twins."

Her eyes opened and they were pink instead of light brown signaling her annoyance with his mention of their future children.

She smacked his chest but snuggled into him as he chuckled. Wally looked over her head at the red numbers on the clock.

 _It's not that early_ , he thought as he moved on top of her.

Sure enough, the pregnancy of the twins came and so did Jinx's and Wally's fussing about making everything perfect. They talked to Batman about specialized power inhibitors that was inconspicuous. Barry and Iris also gave them some materials from the infant time of the Tornado Twins.

A house on the city line was bought. One that wasn't too flashy or one that was too run down and old. It was modest, just the way they both liked it.

They'd seen enough of the two houses on their daily rounds. Speaking of which, Jinx agreed that until after her pregnancy she would be out of commission.

Since they had no car for Jinx to travel in, she had to walk or use one of those car services when Wally was out.

The driver of every car she rode in would see a flash of red and gold lightening. And every time she saw it she would smile.

He was extremely cautious with EVERYTHING she did. He bought books on parenting, on being a dad and consulted every father he knew.

Jinx found herself with a round belly and looking at a thinking Wally. He was in Jai's room which was painted blue.

Currently, he was sitting on the small red race car bed, the same one he used.

Jinx smiled fondly at his inability to pull himself from his thoughts. A knock against the doorframe caught his attention.

"Hey."

He had a worried expression on his face.

"Hi."

Jinx walked towards the bed and sat next to him. "What's going through your head?"

Wally moved his hand to ripple through the sheets. "Nothing," he said like a child.

"Wally," she called. When he wouldn't look at her, she moved his chin to face her gently.

His big blue eyes were clouded, distracted in his memories.

"Do you remember? When we were kids," he breathed, "and we laid on this bed when the accident happened?"

She nodded.

"I said I'd take care of you, no matter what, and now I'm here with you as my wife and with our own children on the way."

Jinx smiled fondly and played with his earlobe, "So what has you worked up?"

His eyes met hers, red brows scrunching together as his hands took her smaller one.

"I just don't know what will happen in the future and it makes me scared."

Jinx made a content face and encouraged him to lay down and she did the same next to him. She fit nicely with her legs folded but his legs went over the bed frame.

He moved closer to her and closed his eyes.

"Worrying about the future will only take you away from the present and what it has to offer."

 _ **Very long chapter since I had so much to write about!**_

 _ **\- lunavx**_


	3. 둘

**IMPORTANT AN'S WILL BE POSTED BEFORE CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ.**

 **TIP #1: The beginning scene of this chapter opens up right after the Epilogue of Stroke of Good Luck, so if you need to refresh your memory or haven't read it I suggest you should so things won't be as confusing.**

 **TIP #2: Pay attention to the time slots presented before each scene. In the first novel, they didn't play as big of a significance because all events occurred in the present but this story involves past, present, and future.**

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT REMINDER: THIS STORY CAN BE READ WITH OR WITHOUT READING THE FIRST BOOK.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **PRESENT-Bay of Jump City 11:31 AM**

Irey West was hurled out of the portal and onto the hard gravel that cut into her spandex uniform.

She let out a cry and her eyes filled with tears from the force of the push and the new scab forming on her knee. A small hand was on her shoulder and she pulled away but saw orange – Jai's uniform.

Irey turned to her hands and cried into them. Jai wiped the blood from a small cut on his chin. He surveyed the place they were in and concluded it was the bay of Jump. The Tower was right behind them.

"What are we going to do Jai?!" Irey managed through her tears. "Mommy and Daddy are-are hurt or they will get hurt!"

Irey hugged her arms to her chest and cried even more. In her mind all she wanted was to be in her Dad and Mom's safe arms.

Jai wiped some tears from his face. He ran in front of Irey and hugged her. He knew he had to be strong for her, for Mommy, and for Daddy.

Irey hugged him tight, thankful that she wasn't alone.

"Mommy and Daddy will be fine, Irey. They've been superheroes forever, they'll be fine." He pulled away and wiped his sisters tears away with some stray red hair.

"We'll be fine too," he said cheerily, "look behind you!"

Irey sniffed and turned around seeing the Titan's Tower. Her blue eyes brightened at the giant T.

There was a streak of red and yellow lightning zip from it and down the building.

"It's Daddy!"

Irey ran after the red and yellow and Jai eagerly followed behind.

 **PREVIOUS DAY-West Teen Titan's Tower Jump City, California 3:43 PM**

There was a get together at the original Titan's tower. Since the end of the Brotherhood and her having to finish her probation to become a hero, she didn't want to go to a Titan party just yet. Wally had gone to each of them and told her all about it at the end of the day. Jinx was sitting on the couch still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She had all the right to feel uncomfortable.

For one, she was just starting to get comfortable with the people that she used to fight. Wally being a great help at telling other Titan girls to talk to her.

And speaking of the red-haired devil, she moved onto the second reason she was uncomfortable.

He was going around flirting with every Titan girl in the room and she sat awkwardly on the couch, her hands going up and down her thighs nervously. Jinx turned her head and regretted it when she saw him smile at Kole.

"Again?" Jinx jumped up slightly when Raven suddenly interrupted her chain of thought.

She looked away and nodded. Raven took a seat with her, sitting on the side that blocked her peripheral vision from seeing him.

"You know," she started but still didn't catch Jinx's attention, "he shouldn't be putting you through this."

"We swear he doesn't act like this when you're not here."

This

Jinx popped her head up and allowed her eyes to glow pink.

"How do I know that?" The pink got brighter. "How do you know that?"

Raven didn't have an answer for that and looked away from her face. Jinx did the same thing and their attention focused on the carpet in front of them.

"I do know actually."

Jinx didn't respond.

"I'm going to tell you this and not for my benefit, but for yours." Raven didn't know why she was still speaking.

"Wally and I used to date." Jinx felt her heart drop and her posture slumped.

"It was more for saving the world purposes because I needed his powers, but," she stopped herself. Jinx was going to object but remembered Raven say the save the world part.

"Even after the whole problem he stuck around with me, but still continued to do that thing."

Jinx made a slight quizzical face through her misery.

"What thing are you talking about? Flirting?"

Raven closed her eyes and slightly squinted, nodding.

"Sorry I'm just feeling a lot of emotions from you," Raven breathed and whispered her mantra.

Jinx sat up. "And where are you leading this?"

Raven opened her eyes. "He confessed to me one day when I asked him if he'd ever done something, something horrible to one of his ex-girlfriends before."

Jinx prepared herself for something she didn't know she was preparing for.

"I'm not telling you this because it seems like I'm a jealous ex, okay? I'm telling you because I somewhat care for you, and-"

"Raven, just spit it out!"

"Jinx," Raven breathed in, "he cheated on one of his girlfriends."

Jinx felt a chill run through her and Raven felt it too.

"What's her name."

Raven touched her arm but Jinx roughly shrugged her hand off. "Jinx-"

"What is her name, Raven. I need to know how recent this was."

"Artemis."

 **8:12 PM**

Kid Flash sat relaxed next to Jinx, his arm draped around the back of the sofa. They were still at Titan's Tower. He told her they would leave after the other honorary Titan's left. Herald was the last to go, saluting them before he jumped into his own portal.

"Ah, ready to go babe?" He took a piece of long pink hair in his hand.

She didn't look at him as she spoke, "Let go of me."

Kid Flash was taken aback. All the other Titans were engaged in their own conversations.

"Linda?"

He asked slightly confused and tried to reach out to her with his hand. She pulled away from him, still not looking at him.

"You mind grabbing some clothes for me from the apartment? I'm going to be staying here for a while."

Kid was highly confused now, there was no explanation to her reaction towards him.

"What are you talking about? You want to sleep over for the night? Here, I'll get both our stuff then."

Jinx's face hardened but refused to look at him.

"No. I'm staying here, you go back to the apartment."

Wally furrowed his brows under his mask. "Jinx, don't start this now."

Jinx felt her blood boil.

"Fine, I'll just borrow Raven's clothes then." She stood up and started to walk but he was too fast and went in front of her.

He spoke softly, "Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He tried to grab her hand in his but he recoiled and Wally felt himself gasp at her actions.

Raven emerged through the doors and nodded at Jinx.

Robin saw his best friend's confused face and slumped posture. He sighed and made his way to the couch, dismissing Beast Boy from their conversation to have a talk.

 **Earth 13, Townhouse in Stanford, California 11:08 AM**

Artemis heard ringing. She was moving her brows up in an attempt to move her eyes from their closed state.

"Babe," she heard a gruff voice say. Artemis thought she nodded but was still under the influence of sleep.

"Babe, your comm is ringing." A weight was lifted off their bed and it was put back on in a second. It was enough to stir her awake fully.

Artemis smiled at the green eyes and gave him a kiss. She sat up, and put on a shirt she picked up from the floor.

She grabbed the comm from his hand and he fell back onto the bed as she moved closer to the window to see the screen.

"Artemis!"

Her face fell back slightly at the loud voice.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Artemis smiled at Jinx.

"It's all good Jinx," Jinx looked at Artemis's surroundings and her appearance.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Artemis laughed and shook her head no. "So, what's up? I know you're not just calling to ask about how I've been lately."

Jinx looked down, her happy demeanor fallen from seeing her high school friend.

"Well," Artemis saw her look off into the distance, possibly thinking about what she was supposed to say, "Raven, Raven told me something about Wally."

Artemis looked at her. Jinx did not look like she was crying, but then again she never knew how Jinx looked like when she cried because she never cried. Not that she'd ever seen her do so.

"What was it? Was it really bad or?"

Jinx jolted from the sharp chill that ran through her spine when Artemis's grey eyes looked at her with such concern. How could Wally do such a thing? Such a horrible thing to anyone at all! A person that he was supposedly committed to at one point.

"It's really bad, well to me it is. It's one of the worst things a person could do to another and I just can't-"

"Wait you are talking about Wally right? You and I both know Wally is not a person with evil intentions, his sole being is a person who strives on defending those who can't defend themselves!"

Her Wally gave her a look and smirked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about you, you dunce." Wally looked confused.

"It's not something in that sense," Jinx said with no strength in her voice.

Feeling sympathetic towards her friend, Artemis urged her on, "Go on, Lin."

Jinx looked away from her gaze. "She said," her demeanor changed from grim to grimmer.

"She said he cheated on you."

 **PRESENT-West Teen Titan's Tower, 11:32 AM**

Wally had ran to Korea earlier on that morning to grab Jinx's favorite porridge. He knew that she'd sleep in, especially if she was in a bad mood the previous night. Wally hoped that she would be in a better mood and willing to talk about what happened last night.

"Morning Titans!" He cheerily addressed, walking into the ops room and kitchen. They were in numerous parts; Star in the kitchen practicing what she thought was traditional human cuisine, Robin oddly sitting at the kitchen table with the Gotham Times paper, as per usual Cyborg and Beast Boy were competing in Mega Donkeys V or VI.

And finally, the second person he was looking to speak to the most: Raven.

She was in front of one of the tall windows overlooking the sun rising on Jump City. Her normal meditation state was present and he placed the food on the counter and ran at his slowest speed to Raven.

He had learned his lesson before not to come hurdling at her with more than the speed of sound.

Raven felt his presence but waited for him to speak first.

Kid Flash cleared his throat. "Um Raven? I wanted to ask you about what happened with Jinx last night."

Raven said her last mantra before opening her eyes. Her eyes moved to the left and saw Kid staring at her expectantly.

"You shouldn't be asking me about this, Kid. You should be at Jinx's door begging for her to hear you out."

Raven began hovering away from the window and Kid followed her.

"Believe me, I know what to do when Jinx's in a funk like this, but I'd just like to know the game plan before going head first onto the field."

Raven didn't answer and they were already in the hallway where no one would hear them.

She then turned around with a glint in her eye that he didn't know.

"This is one game that you won't be able to win with or without a game plan. So, my only advice for you is to get on your knees and beg for her to forgive you."

A soft knock echoed throughout her room.

Jinx immediately knew who it was and waited for him to speak. He always did when they got into fights like this. She sat in her covers, a white spaghetti strap on and some purple shorts. Both she borrowed from Raven. Her knees were pulled

"Hey baby."

No answer from her side.

"I got your favorite, Juk from our favorite restaurant."

Every time they got into a fight he always brought her, her favorite comfort food from her childhood.

She still didn't answer. She knew what his next move would be.

He set the food down gently on the floor, his head softly thumped the door as he closed his eyes.

He didn't want to let out his anger. He learned the hard way that doing so would lessen his chances of being forgiven for whatever he did.

"I just want to know what I did wrong." His eyebrows scrunched up. "Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry Jinx it made you so mad you didn't even want to sleep in the same city as me."

Jinx felt her heart sink and her grudge almost dissolve. Almost. Her arms clenched around her knees tighter.

Wally had to admit that her not even wanting to stay in their apartment hurt him. With argument he would've stayed on the couch and they could've figured it out the next day.

"Lin talk to me, please?"

Jinx looked down and hated herself for the words she was about to say.

"I'm not talking to you Flash."

Wally felt a part of him crumble.

"You swore you wouldn't call me that anymore." There was hurt laced through his voice. She could just imagine how hurt his expression was.

"I'm not talking to you Wally."

"Why?" his voice was desperate now. "I'm trying to fix whatever I did wrong to you but I can't if you won't tell me what I did!"

Jinx felt her anger inside rile her up.

"What you did wasn't to me. You shouldn't be feeling sorry to me."

Wally opened his eyes and he glared at the door as if it was her.

"Well why is it affecting you like this then, huh Jinx? I haven't done anything wrong to you that hasn't been sorted out!"

He was yelling as if there were no other people in the building. "You're telling me that there's no real damn purpose for this whole fight?! So what is this? Another one of your tantrums?"

Jinx got up from the bed and stood in front of the door.

"A tantrum?" she screamed, "Don't you compare me to a child when you never take anything serious! See! I won't tell you what you want to know and what are you doing?! You're screaming at me because you can't get what you want!"

The energies that radiated off of the two steamed their anger even more. Jinx was angry, jealous, disgusted, and hurt all at once.

Wally was more than anything confused, hurt, and concerned. Jinx didn't know it but he was scared. He was scared of what made her so angry at him.

Kid pulled off his mask off and shut his eyes against the door.

"I don't want to fight; I don't want to argue with you baby."

Jinx scrunched her eyebrows together in anger.

"No. You don't get to baby me. Not for a while." Her voice wasn't strong, if anything it almost seemed like she was going to break down.

Wally felt a shiver run through him.

"Are you," his throat closed up, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"W-what, no!"

Wally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jinx put her hand on the door where his hand was too on the other side.

"I love you Wally. I love you so much-"

"I love you too Jinx, I don't-"

"But," she cut him off, "I'm not sure about our future now. I just need to think things through."

Wally felt himself back away from the door. His vision was blurred by tears and he did what he did best.

He ran.


	4. 셋

_**Kinda short chapter because I don't want to add in too much. Not proof read, don't complain because this is like a week early.**_

 **FUTURE - West Titan's Tower, Jump City 8:14 PM**

Wally was sitting on his and Jinx's shared bed in thee Titans Tower. Due to the sudden crisis, they couldn't risk their identities but staying in their home in Keystone-Central.

He was tapping his foot at super speed then at a normal human pace. Inside of his head his thoughts were doing the same thing.

Jinx had gone to all the prisons that the former members of the HIVE were split up in to. The Titans after capturing the HIVE for the final time, each of the five were split into five different parts of the country. The main reason why they were able to escape so frequently was their ability to work well as a team. When Jinx was told of this, she felt a sense of pride. Despite her leaving, they still held a sense of teamwork.

Gizmo upon reaching his teen years decided that he wanted to leave behind crime and try to be a successful engineer. He was on that path to recovery with all the community service hours. The government found his work in hacking to be phenomenal and through extremely supervised supervision, Mikron was granted a position in designing part of the U.S. firewall program.

Mammoth - Barron stuck with Gizmo in D.C. serving as head of the United States Secret Service. She felt joy when she found out that they stuck together all these years.

Jinx had touched down in D.C. with Raven first thing the following day after sending Irey and Jai to the past.

Mikron, like she suspected, had no contact at all with his former teammate. His big eyes widened even more when Jinx told him about what had happened the previous day. Mikron didn't even know Seymour had it in him. Barron had the same view point, he knew at that point in his life he only listened to things he wanted to listen to.

The next person she visited wasn't that hard to find.

Wykkyd now known as Wyatt was in the least favorable part of town in Jump. For some reason, he hasn't told the rest of the rehabilitated HIVE, he wanted to stick around the place that he was found in as a kid. The little orphanage he cared for was a nice establishment compared to the ones they had to endure as children and she was happy all the work he had done. His child care service specialized in meta-human children and helping their non-meta parents help them with their powers. Back in his time, non-meta parents with meta children just threw the child out.

Wykkyd was also surprised by See-more's actions. And this time, Jinx found somewhat of a motive behind his actions.

"Do you know of any reasoning why he would do this? It's been years, Wy."

Wyatt finished signing his last paper and looked at a seated Linda Park-West in front of him.

"When you left the HIVE Five, See-more changed. He wasn't the same forgiving, kind kid we all knew before."

"You're saying that you're not surprised by his actions? Mike said he had no idea."

Wyatt shook his head. "Giz was too young as much as he hates to admit. Soon after you turned sides we did too. Barron, Mike, and me had the closest connection to you. Our whole lives we followed your example and we still do."

Linda looked into his eyes and swore she saw a hint of red in them.

"Seymour fell darker into the pit than any of us ever did."

 **PRESENT - Mid Colorado 11:35 AM**

Kid saw ahead through his blurry vision he was passing the Colorado Springs. Right now, he was moving past the sound of sound and contemplated going lightspeed.

He had to get out of there. What she said,

 _I'm not sure about our future now._

He nearly stopped on the road he was on.

 _I just need to think things through._

The sound of the wind from his run made the metal on the Royal Gorge Bridge and Park ding like a bell.

The world felt silent for a bit and Wally wanted to scream out. He wanted to yell and thrash about his frustrations.

The silence was interrupted when a girl was heard crying and a boy yelling. Kid turned his head sharply and found a small little girl clinging onto his shins.

He saw the lightning trailing behind the boy with dark hair and his eyes widened.

"Get off of me!"

Normally, Kid wouldn't be so cold but today was not his day, and these kids had powers.

Irey was roughly shoved from her father. The same blue eyes she got from the being in front of her watered and she sobbed. The canyon under them amplified the sound.

"Irey!" the dark haired boy put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off and ran in super speed to her dad.

"Daddy! You and Mommy scared us, why would you do that?" Irey sobbed at mach 1 while Kid tried to push her off once more, only to have no luck.

He finally breathed out, his temper almost getting the best of him.

"Little girl, I am not your Daddy. I can help you and your brother find your parents if you let go of meEee-!" He tried to pry her off his shin again.

Irey let go and stood her full three feet. "Yes you are!" Her blue eyes were clouded with something familiar.

"You're the second Flash and your name is Wallace Rudolph West."

Kid's eyes widened and they narrowed in the same way the little girl's did. He just now noticed her uniform didn't have a flash insignia on it. Kid grabbed her by the front of it and held her up so they could be eye level.

Jai's eyes widened at this. In all his years, his father had never hurt either one of them.

"Who are you?!" He yelled at Irey's face who was sobbing again. "I asked, who are you?!"

"Stop it! You put my sister down!" Jai flashed over to him to try and knock him down, to no avail. Kid was used to sudden movements.

"No! Who are you?!"

Irey was pulling at his bigger hands and crying hard. She pulled her mask off of her little face to reveal freckles splayed across her upper cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"My name is Iris West the II and my parents are Wallace Rudolph West and Linda Jinx Park!"

Kid felt something inside him drop. His grip loosened and Irey slipped out to be caught by Jai.

Jai was fawning over his sister, checking for injuries. Kid snapped out of his thoughts and reached a hand out to help, but Jai flashed them a few feet away.

The boy's eyes showed fear and anger towards the person in front of him.

Kid put one foot forward, still with his outstretched hand, "Stop, no, I can help-"

"You've done enough!" Jai moved some hair out of Irey's still wet cheek, "We want our Mommy!"

Kid looked down at his hands and then at Irey clutching the same spot he held her up.

"Follow me then," Jai still looked uncertain, but put Irey on his back.

Kid felt immense guilt when Irey locked eyes with him, but quickly looked away.

 **West Teen Titans, Jump City 11:51 AM**

Jinx was laying on her bed. Still replaying what she said to Wally before he left. And the face he had on when he left. Raven had tried to come and confront her about what had happened, but she wouldn't open the door.

There was a knock on the door, but it wasn't like Raven's. It was hard and it was rapid.

She quietly padded to the door in her white camisole and baby pink shorts.

"Yeah-?" She let out an oof when a fast force knocked into her and stayed hugging her thighs.

She heard crying, coming from a little girl and both her thighs were getting wet. Kid was looking down at his boots, not meeting her eyes.

"Wally, what's going on?" She stared at him and expected him to look up and answer her.

He didn't look up at her and answered, "They'll explain everything, I don't think they want me here."

With that said, he left the sobbing children in the company of their mother.

 **12:05 PM**

Irey and Jai properly introduced themselves as her twin children after Irey stopped her sobbing. Jai wouldn't admit it, but he had to wipe a few tears away as well. They were really shaken up after what happened with their dad.

Jinx was seated with her legs crossed and Irey embracing her close. Jai was sitting close to Jinx while she was consoling her newfound child. They had changed into some left over pajamas Timmy and Teether left behind.

"I don't get it Mommy," Irey still had a hint of a sob in her voice as she spoke into the crook of her mother's neck.

Jinx continued to rub her back soothingly. "What don't you get, baby?"

Irey's little hands clenched and unclenched on her mom's long pink hair.

"Daddy had never looked so scary and he never hurt me like that."

Jinx knew they would get to talking about Wally before they fell asleep.

"Well, Irey, your Daddy had no idea you were his little babygirl. He probably saw you guys had powers and thought you were up to no good."

Jinx continued, "Your Daddy would _never_ hurt either one of you, or me, do you understand?"

The twins sleepily nodded and after a few minutes they fell asleep. Before she left, Jinx arranged pillows around the two to make sure they wouldn't roll off the bed in their sleep. She also grabbed her phone and took a picture of the two twins sleeping close to each other.

When she arrived in the ops room, Raven and Robin were already sitting on the island waiting for her arrival.

"Kid didn't say anything to us when he showed up with two toddlers in spandex, so I'm hoping you'll explain what's going on."

Jinx handed her phone to Robin with the picture of the twins. She stalked to the fridge to get water and talked as she looked into it.

"The little boy's name is Jai Park-West and the girl's name is Iris Park-West the II. They're twins and if you didn't catch on by their last names, they're mine and Wally's kids."

Robin raised a brow under his mask.

"I knew Wall was fast, but I didn't know he was _that_ fast."

Jinx took a seat on the other side of him and hit him on the back of his head, snatching her phone back.

"They're four years old and from what they told me, future us threw them through a portal to this specific time period. The little things don't know why and we don't have any way of contacting our future selves."

"Not to mention," Raven spoke up, "there is a possibility of breaking this reality's universe by talking to your future selves, so that's a big no no."

Robin nodded.

"I guess all we can do is take care of them until their parents come and get them. For all we know, we could be protecting them from some threat in their time period."

Both girls nodded.

"Why didn't Wally stick around? I know he loves kids, and kids of his own must be something," Robin asked Jinx.

Jinx cleared her throat.

"He kinda, scared them a little." Robin laughed and Raven smiled somewhat.

"What are you talking about? Wally has no ounce of terrifying in him."

Jinx looked away and said, "I asked him for something like a break before the twins found him so he probably wasn't in the right state of mind when he was threatening him."

Robin did a double take.

"You guys are taking a break?" Raven intervened, "There is no such thing as a break, Jinx, you're either together or not."

Jinx rolled her eyes and looked at Raven.

"We're not breaking up Raven, I just told him I need to think things through first."

Robin made a clicking sound.

"You know Wally, Jinx. He's an old fashioned guy, he doesn't see things like you do at times. What Raven said applies to his mentality."

Jinx rested her face on her hand and continued to listen.

"You see," Robin turned to look at her, "if you don't make things clear to Wally, he'll think of-"

". . . the first thing to come into mind," Jinx finished off, "I know, Dick. I've had enough experiences with Wally the puppy to know where his mind goes."

Raven locked eyes with Jinx, "Don't you see it Jinx? If he doesn't think you guys are together, then he thinks you guys are broken up."

The realization hit Jinx like a truck and she sat frozen in her chair.

In the hall behind the three Titans stood a three foot dark-haired boy with misty hazel brown eyes.


	5. 넷

**PRESENT - Teen Titans Tower, Jump City 1:40 PM**

Once Jai felt he was out of earshot, he sped back to Jinx's room.

His mommy and daddy might not end up together, and even at such a young age, Jai knew what that meant. Jai felt tears blur his eyesight. His mommy and daddy loved each other with all their hearts.

Not even opening the door, Jai vibrated his molecules through the door and came to a harsh stop at the foot of the bed.

That motion alone made Irey jump from her spot.

"You scared me Jai, what are you doing?" She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Irey."

Jai paused and rubbed the back of his neck. A quality he inherited from his father.

"I think mommy and daddy aren't going to be together anymore."

Irey with slightly puffy eyes made a quizzical face. The night mode on the windows faded and they could see it was around midday.

"I have no- where did you even get that idea?"

Jai sat himself down, his back facing away from her.

"I heard Mommy talking to Auntie Raven and Uncle Dick that she and Daddy had taken a break."

Irey, for what felt like the tenth time that day, felt herself wanting to cry. What if her and Jai being thrown back in time would be their downfall? What if their parents never fell in love and never had them?

 _Don't be scared Iris!_

Her father's voice reminded her. She breathed in and out to calm herself.

"I know how we can help them."

Jai turned around, left eyebrow risen up. "I don't think we should-"

"If we don't try now," she had her brave face and voice on, "there will be worse things that could happen."

 **FUTURE - Evidence Room, TT Tower 12:43 AM**

"So now we know that the Brotherhood, or a Brotherhood wannabe is coming after you and your family." Dick summarized to Wally.

"I thought we already knew that much, but the part that we don't know is who this new stupid villain cult is," Wally grumbled unhappily.

Dick began looking through various prisons that all the Brotherhood members were supposedly at.

"Or those creepy guys in the cloaks could be the old Brotherhood."

Wally zipped behind Dick's chair as he pulled up records from each of the core members.

"Security and psychological reports of the main four members are oddly strange. Says here when asked about questions rather than saying their normally crude things, they would give the most vaguest answer."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "That does seem suspicious, but what could they do? These prisons that we're talking about, Belle Reve, Arkham Asylum; I highly doubt any mediocre villain from the BoE could get close to the perimeter, much less inside."

Dick double checked.

"But, Wall. The prisons all of them are in, aren't magicked. There's a high chance that a supernatural event was going on when no one was paying attention."

The theory that Dick just spilled made most sense out of all the ones they came up with, but they were missing a big who in the story.

"It still doesn't make sense as to how See-more fits in this. We haven't heard from him for years and all of a sudden he's big and bad trying to take my wife and kids for himself!"

He was frustrated and tired of this. He just wanted to go back home, eat some of his wife's delicious food, and play with his children till they fell asleep.

Dick wasn't doing too hot either, this whole case was stressing out the whole team. They were put under too much pressure and the stakes of their family were at risk. Despite Wally and Jinx in their own city, they had become nothing less than family. Dick was the godfather of both the twins and promised he'd do everything in his power to keep them safe.

In the waning light of the moon, Dick sighed and turned his chair around to face Wally who was rubbing his eyes.

"We have to get some rest. If we keep stressing too much it won't amount to anything."

Dick stood up and the computer began power its system off. He put his arm around the redhead's and clapped him as they walked out the doors.

 **PRESENT - Streets of Jump City 2:54 PM**

After her talk with Robin and Raven, Jinx decided she needed to go out into the city to think to herself. And she also remembered Jai and Irey didn't have any clothes other than their super suits to wear. The twins wanted to go out with her into town to see what the old Jump looked like but she knew it would raise the attention of the paparazzi if Jinx was seen walking around with two young speedsters. She could practically see the ridiculous headlines.

 _Kid Flash and Jinx: Teen Heroes and Teen Parents?!_

Secret Speedster Children?! _See page 10 for the delicious details behind KF and Jinx's secret pregnancy_

After buying them a ton of outfits from the mall (with Robin's credit card, of course) she made her way out of the little boutique. There was traffic from the desperate civilians trying to get home and that's how Jinx ended up in the back of a cab. A child walking past her cab with a woman was carrying what appeared to be a Flash and Batman balloon.

The two were going into a closed off area where a person lazily sat in the booth, flipping through a magazine. Come to think of it, there seemed to be a lot of people going in with capes and costumes.

Curious, she asked, "Do you know what that event is?"

The driver cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat. "It's supposedly Superhero Appreciation Day, thanks to all the heroes for everything they did."

Jinx turned her head and saw what looked like a person dressed as Kid Flash. Scratch that, it was Kid and he was surrounded by various girls trying to pull his spandex only to see that it wouldn't budge. Jinx felt herself seethe as he smiled his _charming_ smile at one blonde.

Her eyes were bright pink and she just remembered herself paying the driver and just teleporting in a bright flash of pink.

The cab that glowed bright pink didn't go unnoticed by a certain masked redhead.

 **Teen Titan's Tower, Jump City 2:54 PM**

"Stupid, idiotic, self-centered, dim-witted-"

"Mommy!" Jinx snapped out of her thoughts and saw herself in her room. All the bags full of clothes and shoes were next to her on the ground, the handle burned off.

Irey and Jai were laying on her bed in front of her laptop and she blinked. She had to get used to this having children thing.

"Oh. Hi, kids."

Irey and Jai were still widely staring at her.

"Hi Mommy. Were you just talking to Daddy?" Jinx looked at them quizzically. "What makes you think that?"

"Usually whenever you disagree with Daddy you always mumble those things when he goes out to cool off."

Jinx marveled at them. There was no denying that she was their mother, they adopted all her characteristics of being able to observe a situation for all it's worth. And they were what, six? They had an advanced vocabulary for their young age.

"That's- that sounds like us, yeah."

Jinx moved away from their line of sight and picked up the bags, putting them on the bed.

"These bags are your civilian clothes. Robin let me use his card to get these so you better say thank you." She pulled out all the articles of clothing and handed them to the, er, her kids.

"Is this for if we go out in public?" Jai asked as he eyed the blue running shoes.

Jinx answered a 'yes' as she packed the bags and boxes away.

Jai looked over to Irey who had the same expression he had on his face. He nodded at his sister and she did the same.

"Hey mommy?" Irey sped to her mother's side and looked up at her.

"Do you think we can go to the superhero fair today?" she inquired sweetly. Something flashed in her mother's eyes when she mentioned the fair and she knew it wasn't a good sign.

"I-I'm not sure about today, Irey, I'm not-"

"We really wanna see what Jump looked like in the past!" Jai blurted out interrupting her. He flashed next to his sister and they shared the same pleading look in their eyes.

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you guys have seen online and through pictures what Jump was. You guys didn't travel that far back in time."

Knowing their mother would remark something like that, the twins planned ahead.

"But we wanna see it in person! I mean," Jai trailed for his sister to finish, "who knows how long we're going to be here?" Irey pouted sadly.

"it could be a while and we don't want to stay in the tower all day," Jai drabbled on.

"and when we stay in the tower all day we'll get bored and we'll-"

"Alright! Alright! We'll go." Jinx finally gave in, a headache forming.

Irey and Jai smiled at each other. Their plan was working beautifully.

 **3:27 PM**

It turns out that the rest of the Titans had to go to the fair as an agreement with the mayor. Since Jinx was not a core member of the original Titans, she didn't need to go. They also didn't want to bother her after her hectic day.

They were surprised to see Linda with Irey and Jai in their civilian clothes. Linda was wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeved top with some blue jeans and brown sandals. Her black hair was split down the middle and placed behind her.

Irey was suited in a nice yellow dress, her red hair up in its signature pigtails and white sandals. Jai was wearing a Flash shirt and some black cargo shorts. His little feet were adorned with the blue running shoes he was looking when Jinx first brought them out. Cyborg had offered them a ride to the fair and they happily obliged. At least Jinx didn't have to pay over $30 for a cab seeing the traffic she encountered earlier.

They were dropped off in the front of the fair and told the Titans they'd see them back at the Tower when the fair was over.

Linda was getting her money situated to get tickets when she heard an all too familiar voice call her name.

"Linda?"

Said girl slowly turned around to see a yellow shirt with the Flash logo on it. Linda turned her head up slightly and saw Wally West.

He had his hands in his pockets and was biting his upper lip.

"I- uh didn't know you'd be here with them," he looked down to the twins who were gazing up at him.

Linda turned down to look at the two and saw they were captivated with their brand new shoes all of a sudden. Nice.

"Uh-huh," Linda nodded, still looking at the twins. "So, how'd they talk to you?"

"I got a text from your number telling me the twins wanted to go to the fair, but that you weren't feeling too well."

That last part was true on so many levels.

"You wanted to see your Daddy so badly, c'mon at least say hi to him." Linda gently pulled their hands forward so they could be in front of him.

Wally crouched down so he could be at their level. Irey was the first to come forward. She was always a Daddy's girl.

He had a look of guilt on his face when he remembered what had happened earlier that day.

"Irey, I'm sorry about-"

She cut him off by wrapping her little arms around his neck. Wally was shocked to say the least, but wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her lightly for comfort.

Iery pulled away and looked at the same blue eyes they shared.

"I forgive you, Daddy. You didn't know and you weren't in the right state of mind." Wally smiled and kissed her little nose causing her to giggle.

He peered over her shoulder to see Jai kicking the concrete.

"I'm sorry to you too, Jai. I didn't mean to scare you guys," Jai looked at him and at Irey who nodded.

Jai nodded and smiled at his father.

"It's alright Dad, you were only acting on impulse." Wally grinned. He stood and ruffled the boy's hair.

"I was just trying to protect my little sister," Linda smiled on that one. Jai was the first one out then.

"You're only older by seven minutes Jai!" Irey pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"It still counts, Irey."

"Does not," she glared at him.

"Does too," he bit back.

Linda saw where their conversation was going and interrupted.

"How about we go in now?" She had her money in hand and was about to pay when a big hand grabbed her shoulder. Wally smiled a small smile.

"I got it."

After he gave the bored teen the tickets, Irey and Jai clasped onto their father's larger hands, racing inside. Linda smiled. He would be a great father some day.

She snapped herself out of the thought when she remembered the predicament she caught him in earlier. Linda let that idea sink in as she strolled over behind the trio.

Wally smiled down at the children that were grasping his hands. He turned over to Irey, his little girl that had his blue eyes and red hair, and freckles, that were fading?

The tiny hand he was holding was fading and he abruptly stopped. Irey looked at him confused and as he was about to answer, something, rather, _someone_ bumped into him.

The two fell to the ground, Linda on Wally's back. She quickly brushed herself and felt herself a _teeny_ bit sad that he didn't care to check on her.

What was rather weird was he looked to both and Irey and Jai, as if they would disappear in front of his eyes.

Wally sighed when he saw the two children, not fading from existence. He already knew the reason why they were fading the way they were. It had something to do with his breakup with Jinx. If they never got together, Irey and Jai would never be born.

He suddenly remembered that Linda had fallen on him and turned to see her, brushing her clothes off. He offered her his hand to pick herself off the ground but ignored it and got up herself.

Wally cleared his throat and put a hand behind his neck nervously. The air around them was tense and people just ignored the weird event and kept walking on.

Irey and Jai looked at each other and smirked. It was time to enact part two of GMADBT. (Get Mommy and Daddy Back Together) The name was created by Irey who caused her brother to roll his eyes. He said the name was too long, but went along with it anyways.

"Come on Mommy/Daddy!" Both twins said at the same time.

Irey grabbed her father's hand and Jai grabbed his mother's hand. Wally and Linda were put in between their children and both blushed when they were called Mommy/ Daddy.

The four began walking towards the center of the fair where the Titans would be honored for their heroics. Jai noticed his mom was slowly inching away from Wally and his brown eyes narrowed.

With little strength, he bumped into her side to make her bump into the tall redhead. Wally felt the bump and saw Jai's smirk and mirrored it, putting his arm across her shoulders.

She turned and glared at him but he just grinned and continued walking.

Behind them, on top of the seats that went over the fair was a green changeling and his empath girlfriend. Beast Boy snapped a picture of the four on his phone and sent it to Wally.

Raven rolled her eyes, but leaned her head onto the crook of his neck.

"You know Jinx is going to kill you for taking that picture right?"

Beast Boy put his phone away and wrapped his arm around her.

"I think she'll thank me for it later in the future." Raven looked up at him and saw his fang. She turned her attention down to her friends and their children.

"You think we'll be like that someday?" Beast Boy smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know we will."

Despite Linda not really talking to Wally unless it was necessary, the four had an eventful day. No villain dared to attack or rob a bank that day, knowing how many heroes were coming into Jump.

Batman had made a quick visit (much to Robin's dismay) and talked about the progress that Jump had gone through ever since the Titans moved there. Wally and Linda had learned about the quirks of their children. Irey had much of her father's outgoing personality, but was easily irritable and annoyed. Linda argued that it was her redhead temper (Wally had that too, as much as he never admitted).

Jai was overprotective over his family and especially his sister. Wally and Linda both knew he inherited that from his father. He as well as his sister got annoyed and infuriated a lot at things.

They were both impulsive. The two new parents discovered that when they ordered almost from every food stand and then went on each rollercoaster.

They didn't phase them and the three speedsters would play games while on the ride. Poor Linda was shaking, her tube top not offering any comfort.

Wally had offered her his red and blue flannel, which she refused. He still draped it over her, and taking as how she didn't shrug out of it, he didn't comment on it.

Wally knew that they couldn't ask Irey and Jai too many questions about the future, so every time Linda tried to peek into it he swiftly changed the subject.

He'd have to explain to her why they couldn't know too much.

The Titans that night had asked Kid if he could take patrol that night. He complied and the kids were taken in the T-car and tucked in by Linda.

Jinx, however, had other plans.

 **Roofs of Jump City, 11:01 PM**

Jinx was sitting on top of some roof of a building. Her legs swung over the ledge and she looked out onto the vast sky of stars.

She had finished going through the slums of Jump. Left a few crooks out for the lazy police to round up and made her way to this building.

Jinx knew that he'd come here. This was their meetup point whenever they had to take patrol in Jump.

There was a breeze behind her, but she didn't move.

Kid raised his eyebrow when he saw her form there. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it though. The redhead shook his head out of the gutter.

"Jinx?" he began walking to her, "what are you doing here? I thought you put the kids to bed."

Hearing himself say that sentence made him realize what their future would be like.

Kid sat next to her now and he heard her sigh.

"I love them already, Wally."

He looked out onto the moon.

"Me too."

Jinx looked at him and saw him. _Really_ saw him. He would be the father of her children. He would be her husband, when she thought she would never achieve a future like that. A house. Kids. Significant other.

"What are you thinking about." He said it as a statement, not a question.

Jinx turned her eyes back to the moon.

"I think I know why they're here. Or, at least why they were sent to us at this time."

Wally had never thought of that. He just knew his kids from the future came to him and now he had to wait for his future self to pick them up.

He didn't answer because he didn't know how to.

"It's a rough patch in our relationship. A really, _really_ , rough patch. Jai, Irey," she paused, smiling down at her feet, "they're here to help us get through it."

Wally knew not to ask what was causing the rough patch they were in, so he held it in. Coming from an impulsive _literally_ do the first thing that comes to mind, that meant a lot.

Jinx knew it too. What he wanted to ask.

However, there was a bigger question in his head. One about their future.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you have our future literally right in front of your eyes."

He was trying to read her face.

"Why are you asking that?" She looked into him, inquisitive.

Wally remembered feeling Irey's hand disappear in front of him. He held up the hand that held her smaller one.

"Today," he mumbled quietly, "we were walking through the fair. I saw her fading away."

Jinx remembered running into Wally at the fair and crashing into him. Nothing could've made him loose focus, he prevented most clumsy incidents and she was too caught up in her own head to notice.

"My little babygirl was fading away and I couldn't do anything about it." His voice was broken slightly as he had both hands in front of him, slightly shaking.

"Is that why you kept dismissing all my questions about the future?"

Wally limply nodded, now just staring at his hands.

"What if we never get past this rough patch, Linda? What if we don't end up together? What if we _fall out of love_?"

His last question was followed by silence. Jinx knew deep in her heart, she would always love him.

"You old fashioned hill billy," Jinx sharply turned her head towards him, "I didn't break up with you. I just needed some time to think about our future, and now this whole situation came up and decided for me."

Kid Flash looked at her with equal rage.

"So, what? You don't want to have to deal with me to have the twins? Well you know what? I want the twins, with all my heart, you can pack up and leave me with the twins if that's what _you_ want!"

Jinx felt a shiver of rage go through her.

"I never said I didn't want the twins! You're twisting my _fucking_ words! Damnit, Wally! You didn't even listen to the first part of what I said, huh? I just wanted to breathe! To think!"

"To think?" His nostrils flared. "Think about what?"

Jinx gripped the concrete to cool herself.

"I love the twins. I love Irey and Jai. I sang them the lullaby _you_ sang me when Irey cried, asking why her Daddy would hurt her like that."

Kid Flash felt a pang of guilt. He remembered the tears and fear in her eyes.

"Most of all, Wallace Rudolph West, I love _you._ "

Jinx took his larger hand in her smaller hand and looked in his eyes. "I just wanted a break, I still _need_ one."

Kid Flash's eyes never left hers.

"I can't have you, or anyone for that matter, influencing my decisions."

Jinx intertwined their hands.

"You have to trust me."

 _ **Yeah, yeah, Jinx didn't tell Wally why she needs to think. But do you guys like that last line? ;) That scene can easily be called one of the most iconic scenes in the whole TT series.**_

 _ **! Did you guys know, they're planning on making a Live Action Teen Titans Show called**_ **Titans _! They cast their first character, Raven and it's expected to be shown in 2018 or 2019! I am so hyped AH! I'm not a fan of YJ, and I became a little sad when they were getting their season 3, but TT are getting a live show like the Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl!_**

 ** _I only watch the Flash, but I still watch the crossover ones! I am so excited! Hopefully there'll be RobStar and maybe BBRae? I'm not sure, but they better have Flinx, FLINX, FLINX, FLINX!_**

 ** _Sorry for geeking out, I'm out._**


	6. 다섯

_**Hi! *ducks from various chairs and desks***_

 _ **I am very sorry for missing a month? Or two updates? I have a lot of things going on at the moment and I probably shouldn't be even doing this now considering all the work I am supposed to get done, but various people (mainly from Wattpad) have been asking me to update my stories!**_

 _ **I hope you all understand the theme thats going through this story, even though it's quite obvious.**_

 _ **This story wasn't as planned out as its prequel, and I'm very sorry for that!**_

 _ **Even though you guys probably hate me, enjoy!**_

 **FUTURE 3:29 AM - ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, STEEL CITY CALIFORNIA**

"Now that I think about it, calling them was unprofessional at best." See-more was sitting on the poor excuse of a table.

The building they were inside looked like it was about to collapse, the inside and outside was covered in a coat of ash and seemed like it could blow away at any moment. Underneath the building itself was a big vacant hole where the old HIVE academy was. Should they be discovered, it would be a piece of cake to escape and hide all the evidence.

No one crossed this acre of land, with good reason. Residents of Steel City remembered the HIVE school and wanted to no longer remember the fact that there was a villain school right under their noses.

"But didn't it feel good to hear his anger through the phone?"

See-more smiled wickedly. His eye had a maddening glint to it as he remembers hearing the deep voice yell back at him that he'd protect his family at any cost.

"It gave me more joy than I've had in a long time."

"Good," the raspier voice sounded out.

See-more looked to the direction of where his voice was coming from. "Were you successful in breaking them out?"

"Mallah lost his mind at Iron Heights, all the years took a toll on him and he probably didn't even know I was speaking to him."

"So does that rule out Brain as well?"

"It was more difficult to locate and communicate with it. All his parts were locked in various prisons and I still couldn't find his actual brain."

"What about the general? Did he blow away in the wind yet?"

The voice was silent and See-more took that as an affirmative to the fact.

"Rouge is the one that truly has a hatred for her. I know she'll be up for the task."

Brother Blood smiled, his wrinkles twisting the grin evilly.

"She should be here at 0400. I couldn't risk having her come along with me."

See-more relaxed in his seat and nodded his head. "All the minor BoE members have agreed to their part in the plan."

"Their only part in the plan was to throw the Titans off. Think that you'd be stupid enough to break out mediocre villains that did little to no advantage."

The cyclops rolled his eye. "Don't talk down to me Blood, I know what I'm doing. I've been planning for decades."

 **PRESENT 8:36 AM - TEEN TITANS TOWER, JUMP CITY CALIFORNIA**

Jinx had been trying to cook pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Key word, had. In an oversized red Central City High Track shirt and pajama shorts she was scrambling to find the extinguisher.

Irey and Jai watched as their younger mother covered the four stoves with white foam.

Dick was the first one at the door. He was running too fast and almost skid away from them due to the mismatched socks he had on. Dick had a white wife-beater on and a pair of boxers.

Kori came flying after him, wearing the other parts to the mismatched socks. A large white blouse covering her purple shorts.

"Jinx! What the hell?!" Dick had ran over to the kitchen looking at his foam covered stove.

"I'm sorry, I-I was trying to make a nice breakfast for the twins, but-"

Dick breathed out, his tired blue eyes shutting. "It's fine, it's fine. Just, next time, cook one thing at a time."

Jinx nodded sadly. After last night, she kept tossing and turning. She didn't even know what she was talking about, telling Wally she needed time. It was pretty obvious that time wouldn't wait for her, her future children were literally right in front of her.

"Mommy," Irey tried to get her mother's attention. Dick and Kori had retreated back to their room before telling Jinx that he'd call Wally to bring them some breakfast.

"Mom," Jai called louder. They finally got her attention and they felt bad about what just happened. Their mother always messed up cooking whenever she was sad. Mainly when their dad had to go on leave for the Watchtower.

"Uncle Dick said he was going to call Daddy to bring breakfast for us."

Jinx nodded at that. She was starting to feel like Wally was the more responsible parent. She also started to feel like the twins weren't thrilled that their mother was such a klutz and bad at being a mom.

"Good mornin'," A person's deep morning voice pulled her out of her thoughts and so did the brief warm kiss on her cheek.

Jinx touched her cheek and immediately felt it heat up. God, she was acting like when they first started dating.

Irey and Jai were eating what looked to be like Korean food?

"Wall, what'd you get them?" Jinx kept her stare on them a little longer before moving her head to Wally who was rummaging through the fridge.

He wasn't in his costume and he wasn't in his civies either which was a little odd to her. He was in a pair of plaid boxers and no shirt.

The redhead pulled out a smaller milk carton and chugged it.

"Korean breakfast. They told me yesterday that they always eat it because you, well, future you mainly cooked that."

Jinx furrowed her brows. She was with them the whole day yesterday and she didn't remember them saying that.

"You were out getting burgers for us while we sat. I was just asking them basic things about themselves," she didn't miss the rumble in his deeper voice of how he looked leaning against the counter- "they're both science nerds like their old man, although Irey's a gymnast. Jai plays close to all sports involving running."

"They're only five years old," Jinx trailed off to look at the twins speaking a combination of Korean and English.

"They can speak Korean too?" Jinx felt so much pride in that moment, her babies, barely even going to school were so talented and gifted.

Wally scooted closer to her, seeing his opportunity.

"They also told me that you were the one that taught them most of that stuff, that I'm gone for shifts at the Watchtower."

Her eyes moved to look at his facial expression.

Both of them were feeling like they weren't good enough for either of them.

"Irey's a Daddy's girl." Jinx said to him. He turned to her and smiled. Jinx knew he wanted a little girl, and the fact that she was an exact copy of his whole face and personality made him feel so blessed.

"Okay, well," Gar interrupted their moment as all the Titans walked into the room, fully dressed.

"We're going to take the twins out for the day to spend time with our niece and nephew," Raven said bluntly.

Kori interjected, "If that is the okay with you friend Jinx and Wally."

Jinx hugged her torso and nodded. Wally shrugged and smirked at his kids.

"Don't give em' too much hell, kids."

After the twins left, Wally had cleaned up the mess and was sprawled out onto the couch a second later. Some football game was playing and Jinx was feeling awkwardness creep into the room.

She just stood there not really knowing what to do, so she decided to busy herself by wiping the kitchen counter with a dish rag.

Wally side glanced over to her, his eyes not missing the curves of her body. He quickly turned his head over the tv. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now, considering how he was only in his boxers.

Jinx was on the couch next to him, deciding that she would side with the purple team. She wasn't too into it and was feeling bored. Before their argument anything they did, even be in the presence of each other of each other would be comfortable.

Now it was just awkward and weird.

Wally yelled in exasperation that the QB was taken down before hitting the line. He laid his head back, shutting his eyes.

Jinx's hands on her lap slowly tightened together. Her eyes took in his form and wished she hadn't. The early morning light hit him, casting some shadows on his face and defining his muscles.

She lost track of how long she was staring until his blue eyes stared at her amused.

"Like what you see?"

Jinx blushed turning away. She turned her attention back onto the tv, but felt Wally's smothering smirk.

This continued for another few minutes until she spoke up, "Why are you only in your boxers by the way?"

Wally cleared his throat and ruffled his hair. "I crashed here last night because I went another round after you went home-here."

Jinx nodded. She was really feeling _really_ uncomfortable now, Wally had his arm draped on the back of the couch, and she sat straight, her back not on the couch. He was so used to them talking about their place back in Central-Keystone. She missed him, how they'd cuddle and talk about anything.

She found her once again staring at him and didn't turn away when he stared back at her.

Wally felt the longing, missing her all the time because they were inseparable before the fight.

In Jinx's mind, alerts were going off and her breathing was going faster. Fuck it, she decided and went on his lap.

His hands went to hold her hips as she began placing light kisses on his neck.

Wally teased her saying, "Aren't you still mad at me?"

Jinx bit down on his skin, annoyed at what he said.

 **9:07 AM JUMP CITY MUSEUM, JUMP CITY CALIFORNIA**

Dick was checking his security camera footage of the Ops room back at the tower. The two forms on the couch had disappeared within a second, leaving a trail of lightning.

He rolled his blue eyes under his sunglasses. The twins had barely been gone for an hour and they were doing exactly what people assumed parents did when they were away from their kids.

Irey was holding Raven's hand as they browsed through the various objects in a glass container.

Raven felt a wave of want coming from Irey, like she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Raven looked at the objects out of time as Irey looked over them.

A huge banner caught her attention, The Ancient Egyptian Collection was making its yearly visit.

"Aha! I found it!"

Irey had let go of Raven's hand and at the fast human speed she could run, ran at a single pedestal in the middle of the Egyptian exhibit.

The little girl was having some trouble looking into the glass container because she was a lot smaller.

Raven came up behind her and hoisted her up through her armpits. Then, Raven finally saw what she was looking for.

The small plaque read, the Luck Amulet of Cleopatra.

Raven had heard from Jinx that this was the whole reason how she and Wally met.

"Do you know. . ."

"That this is the reason my Mommy and Daddy met? That was always my favorite story that they told us when we went to sleep."

Raven smiled but felt Irey jump down from her.

"How did you know it was here?" Raven was confused on how Irey immediately knew it was in there. She didn't even know that the exhibit was in her city.

"I could feel it."

Raven had a feeling that future Jinx and Wally knew about their trip going back in time, maybe they planned it so the kids could see it with their young parents.

 **2:38 PM TEEN TITANS TOWER, JUMP CITY, CALIFORNIA**

Jinx was weaving her fingers through Wally's red locks as they laid together, tangled underneath her sheets.

His eyes were closed in content, enjoying the feeling of her presence.

"You know," Jinx said trying to start a conversation.

He hummed in response, waiting for her to continue.

"After sex your accent comes out."

Wally opened his eyes, one brow up quizzically.

"I have an accent? What accent?"

Jinx breathed out a laugh, "You can't hear it?" She moved her fingers to his jaw where there was slight reddish stubble.

Jinx scooted up on top of him, sitting on his stomach. "You sound like a hick."

Wally held onto her hips, "How long have you known this? Was my voice like that after every single time?"

"Yeah, I just never said anything about till now. I think it's because after it happens you're all relaxed and you don't try to hide your accent."

Jinx laid her head on his collar bone just looking out the view of the Pacific ocean.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, even though I liked the cute mark you gave me, I still would like to know."

Jinx wasn't looking at him on purpose because she knew that if she looked into them that she'd confess why she was mad and he'd do anything to fix it.

She moved her head back and forth before snuggling closer to him.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet Wally. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to even talk about it."


	7. 일곱

_Hello all. i apologize for such a giant hiatus. In all honesty, I had no idea people were actually enjoying this story. Although, after some readers had shared their appreciation of my work, I got really motivated to make those readers happy, so shout out to all of you! Thank you so much for the support you've given me!_

 _If I'm going to be honest, I wasn't going to continue this story. Obviously, I had become extremely swamped with school, extra-circulars, and personal issues, but now with the support and extra time I have, you can hopefully expect this story to actually proceed? I reread this story and there are so many holes and wrong things that I can only contribute to my lack of updates, and I truly apologize for those._

 _One of those things are the ages of the twins. In the beginning I had stated that they were four, and in a previous chapter or two I had mentioned they were five? Just to clarify, we'll stick with the concept that they're four. Another hole I think I forgot to mention was that some of the Titans in the future are going on solo missions, or doing other works. Yes, they are a team, but just like the Justice League, they have to take solo missions or help out their other branches, or even train new Titans. So far, those are the only things I have noticed, but if you notice something, anything please leave it in the reviews or pm me and I will clarify anything for you!_

 _Please remember, without your reviews and kind words, I wouldn't have had the motivation to update, so a big thank you again!_

 _Now onto the show!_

 **PRESENT DAY - 8:27 AM TEEN TITANS TOWER, JUMP CITY, CALIFORNIA**

Irey and Jai happily noted that their father was making them breakfast this time. He was in his Flash boxers and the twins giggled at his foolishness.

"Hey Daddy, where's Mommy?" Irey asked as they waited for a surprise breakfast that their father was preparing.

Wally cocked his head backward to the sound of her voice. It was still a weird and new concept that his children from the past came to them as a last resort. Funny.

"Momma's sleeping in," Wally flipped the bacon sausages, the sizzle resonating through the empty kitchen and living area.

"Did your Daddy tell you guys why she's so tired?" Beast boy snickered as he came into the kitchen, already raiding the fridge.

"Ow!" A loud pop of oil that escaped from the pan onto Gar's arm. Wally snickered, awfully smug. The changeling turned his head to glare at the other teen who merely shrugged his shoulders.

Jai and Irey tuned out the bickering of the two trickster Titans.

"Do you think they made up?" Jai whispered to his sister, being mindful and looking around for any other Titans.

Irey puckered her lips together, furrowing her brows. "I'm not sure yet Jaybird, Uncle Dick wouldn't let us sleep in Mommy's room saying she was super tired."

Jai pondered about the previous day. "Now that I think about it," he went on, "I didn't see Daddy either. Maybe they fought and that's why she doesn't want to be out here with us and Daddy."

"Or maybe Mommy just wanted to get some rest before spending the day with her favorite speedsters."

Jai and Irey cringed at the sound of their mother's tone. They turned their heads and saw her in a light pink mesh robe with fluff on the edges of it. Her hands were crossed at her chest, an unimpressed look crossing her features.

"Top of the morning to you love," Wally sped over to Jinx, placing a kiss on her temple before taking the sausages and eggs off the pan.

Four plates were set onto the island. Irey and Jai looked onto the full plates with two eggs, lots of sausages, bacon, beans, mushrooms, and grilled tomatoes.

"Daddy what is this?" Jai asked.

Wally poked a sausage with his fork and held it at his son's face. "This, my precious son, is your Aunt Iris's famous Irish breakfast."

Jinx looked down onto the plate, oil shining from every single part of the plate.

"Wal, I don't think. . ."

"Oh yes!" Irey exclaimed, taking a big bite of the bacon sausage. "This tastes so good!"

In no time, the speedsters were going to town on their heavy, comatose inducing breakfast. Wally had made her a plate too, but with a dry gulp nodded her head no and proceeded to make herself some tea.

Wally offered Jinx's uneaten plate to Gar, but he began to turn queasy and cross eyed. The red head shrugged and sped off with the plate.

"What's the plan for today mommy?" Irey finished her plate and placed her plate onto the sink. Jinx went over to the sink and proceeded to wash her dish as she spoke, "We're going to visit some people that can help us get you back home."

 **FUTURE - 9:23 AM JUMP CITY MALL, JUMP CITY, CALIFORNIA**

"I don't fully understand, why you feel this is necessary."

The feminine voice spoke into his ear com. The much larger villain behind her grunted with approval.

"Relax," See-more said as he carefully browsed through the men's section of clothing, "If all goes well, we can throw them off our tracks."

Angel cleared her throat, clearly not reassured, "I will not go back to prison just so you prove a point to past crush. And for Jinx no less. Who even says she's in town with her speedy boy toy?"

See-more picked up a blazer and began to put it on. "Don't worry about it, our new ally will has it covered. Don't you Magenta?"

Magenta smiled, a designer handbag hitting her hip and a store clerk running after her.

"Of course, all according to plan."

She sharply turned her head, the purple light of her aura spilling from her eyes and around her body. The store clerk's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards in fear. Suddenly, the glasses of whole stores shattered simultaneously. Flames were seen in some, as were explosions, and civilians screamed.

"Have you heard of the HIVE?"

 **PRESENT - 9:15 AM JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER**

The family of four stepped off the zeta tube with their costumed children.

Kid Flash gave a nervous look around the main room. No one was in the main chair to watch over Earth. He stepped in front of them a nervous twitch seen on his body.

"You know Jinx, I'm not really sure this is a really good idea," Kid began to babble, "I mean, what are the chances that Bats is here? My best bet is he's keeping Catwoman busy, or sharing jokes with Mistah J, I mean,"

"Kid."

Kid Flash froze up, his eyes wide with fear at the baritone voice.

"Flash," Kid spun, his hands hiding the two speedsters behind him. "How're you doing? It's been a while, well good talk, see you later!"

Kid attempted to push the kids beyond Jinx, but paused when he felt someone tug him by the lightning bolt on his ear.

He fumed, stopping his actions and glaring at Jinx who gave the lightning bolt a reassuring tug.

"Hey Uncle Barry," Jinx politely greeted the tall( _Only by four inches! Wally would've protested_ ) scarlet speedster, "These are your grandchildren, Iris and Jai Park-West."

The Flash looked down at the tiny speedsters, their big blue and hazel eyes looking onto his face.

Barry Allen had seen lots of things. Extraordinary things, things that only one could imagine. He imagined that he'd be having this conversation a lot later in his nephew's life.

A large hand encompassed the left side of his face as he breathed out, "Wally, what did you do this time?"

Kid took offense, immediately giving his Uncle a look, "Who says I did anything!"

"This wouldn't exactly look out of place on your track record!"

Jinx felt like she could visibly feel the smoke coming out of his ears. She lightly pinched his hip to remember that their children were there, and listening. KF got the message and looked at the twins, holding each others hands.

Kid Flash looked to his Uncle and rolled his eyes.

Jinx smiled triumphantly, "Uncle Bear? Can you watch the twins for a bit? We're trying to talk to the Bat so he doesn't go bat-sh-"

"Crazy," Wally's large hand covered her mouth, "When he reads two new speed signatures."

As Kid and Jinx made their way down to the Hall of Justice, The Flash stared down at two goggled children in spandex.

"So just how fast do you two punks think you are?" Flash grinned and the two children grinned back.

 **9:26 AM HALL OF JUSTICE**

"Punk."

Batman didn't look up from the table. He typed into the hologram keyboard and closed it as the couple approached closer.

"Hey Bats, did you miss me?" Kid cheekily took the seat to the right of him, resting his crossed feet on the table.

Batman wasn't amused.

"What do you need, my times' limited."

Jinx rested her arm on top of Kid's chair. "We, uh, kinda have kids now. We don't know where to go from here."

Batman exhaled deeply.

"You what?"

 **FUTURE - 9:25 AM TEEN TITANS TOWER, JUMP CITY, CALIFORNIA**

"That's weird." Changeling was sitting in front of the Titans monitor. The alarm rang loud throughout the tower. He checked the mall security cameras. Oddly enough, there were two villains he hadn't seen in decades.

"Changeling to Nightwing and Flash, uh, See-more, some old HIVE members, and some purple chick are making a hell of a mess at the JC mall."

In the evidence room, the two shared a hard look and nodded.

 **9:26 AM JUMP CITY MALL, JUMP CITY, CALIFORNIA**

Flash was the first on the scene. He looked around and saw almost all stores on fire or turned into ash. A woman above him screamed and he looked up, to what appeared to be all things metal suspended in a purple haze. The screaming woman held onto a large phone.

"Ma'am!" Flash yelled. "Ma'am, you need to let go of the phone!"

The frightened woman screamed even louder, as if the suggestion was a larger horror in itself.

"Ma'am, it's not safe! I promise I will catch you!"

Some of the Titans had arrived. Raven used her magic to transport all the people out of the mall. Apparently there were more people unwilling to let go of their devices.

A store exploded with the same colored purple and the figure of a woman was emerging from the flames. As she approached closer, her hair was suspended in the air, as if it flowed with the fire, a large purple cape flowing as well. A purple mask concealed her identity, her eyes emitting a lilac glow.

The mask however, did not hide her identity from the scarlet speedster.

Nightwing next to him spun his batons, Changeling morphed into a gorilla, Raven ascended higher with her dark tentacles.

Flash just now registered she had other villains with her. Mammoth, Angel, and See-more. Flash shook his head, remembering that's who he came for.

The fight began, Magenta flying towards the Flash but missing him. See-more changed the setting on his eye, turning invisible once he saw Flash charging at him.

Flash's brows furrowed. "Come out now, See-more!"

A deep chuckle was the only response. Flash spun around, desperate to find the man that threatened his family.

A hard jab almost knocked him off his game. Flash took more blows to the head, feeling himself get dizzy from trying to locate the man.

Dizzy enough that he missed the woman that flew straight into him.

" _You_."

Flash groaned getting up and seeing the woman before him. The flames around her burned brighter and her eyes darker.

"You did _this_ to me."

Flash sped around her in a tornado, as an attempt to control her powers.

"Frankly, I'm not sure what you think I did Frankie."

She screamed at his humor attempt. The oxygen around her slowly diminishing, she scrambled to hit him with her powers.

"Come on. I'd rather not do this to you."

Magenta began to descend slowly, the flames around her decreasing. She looked up and pulled with all her might.

Flash squawked as an escalator stair case nearly flattened him. Magenta broke out of the tornado, flying down at a fast speed. The flames around her brightening as she grabbed Flash by the throat and flew him into a wall.

"Tell the _Mrs_. and _kids_ I said hello."

Flash bared his teeth at the mention of his family, his fist raising from her wrists ready to strike.

Before he could get a single hit in, all the villains disappeared through a flash of purple.


	8. 여덟

**_I feel like this chapter is a filler towards the plot and I'm so sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update. And have you guys seen the trailer for Titans? Im excited but not really since I highly doubt that Flinx will be included because Cyborg wasn't even in it :(. Oh well! Hopefully with the Teen Titans revival, we'll get to see more Flinx!. Anyways, onto the show!_**

 **PRESENT - 9:33 AM WATCHTOWER TRAINING CENTER, WATCHTOWER**

Barry regretted his choice to taunt his grandchildren. They were currently on the track especially built to handle high speeds, the tunnel surrounded the rings that other Leaguers trained at. He was thankful that it seemed to early or too late for some to train because these twins were whooping his butt. So much for being the fastest man alive. A look of slight horror crossed his features as he thought that if Wally's kids were this fast, how fast had he gotten?

"Grandpa Bear?!" Irey shouted, slowing down in the slightest to look at him. She was the exact feminine epitome of Wally. Some freckles peeked out of her carefully cut mask and the big blue eyes under her goggles almost made him tear up. He remembered a time when a similar young boy had looked up to him to take care of him. Even when his father was alive, Wally depended on Barry and the Flash as a father figure. He was his mentor and his 'Dad' as Wally deemed him. He never called his real father, 'Dad."

He claimed Dads cared about their children. Did fun stuff with them, not made them cry and deny them.

"Are you alright? Kinda slowing down on us there." Jai approached on his right, the orange uniform highlighting his dark hair. He too had some freckles on his face, slightly faded and blended into his skin.

Barry had to compose himself before he lost his momentum just at the sight of his grandkids.

"Yeah," he brushed it off, "You haven't seen the best of this old man yet kiddos!"

With that said, he reached lightspeed. The laughter of the kids was lost at the speed of sound. It didn't take them long to catch up to him.

 **9:30 AM HALL OF JUSTICE, WATCHTOWER**

"I know, I know."

Kid Flash put his hands up to try and calm the seething Bat in front of him.

"I know you hate all this traveling back in time shenanigans, but I didn't do anything wrong! Not yet at least!" the redhead exaggerated, his tone nothing short of overdramatic. Jinx rolled her eyes at her boy's actions.

"We," Jinx pointed to herself and the speedster, "didn't do _anything_ , yet!"

And shouldn't you be proud we came to you rather than lying and hiding our kids!" Jinx closed her eyes, a headache blossoming at the back of it. She continued to babble as Kid Flash smirked, leaning forward with his hand covering the side of his mouth and said, "We have done stuff, just not-"

Jinx began hitting him and Kid flailed his arms trying to avoid his girlfriends' attacks.

On their way to meeting the big, bad, Bat, Wally had told her the good cop, bad cop shtick. She had no idea which cop he was portraying seeing as though they came her for _advice_ , not an _interrogation_.

"What do you want me to do about it Punk?"

Batman kept his cool. It seemed like an easy enough situation to handle, they would have to just care for the kids until their future selves came back to get to their kids. Although, usually when Flashes were involved it was never as simple. Batman was still recovering from hearing the details from Barry about Flashpoint. The letter from his father was safely tucked within his suit, but the whole event was a main reason he was never a fan of time travel or time anything for that matter. For these kids, these men to be able to change anything in their lives just by _running fast_ irked him. If something irked the Batman it had to be disturbing beyond imagination.

"For one, we came here to tell you. We didn't want you to come hunting our kids when you saw their new speed signatures from up here." Jinx said her tone straight to the point.

Batman's guarded expression relaxed at her logic. It made sense, and she was right at assuming he'd send someone out to look to who the new speedsters were.

"The next part, Wally tried to make the point that we don't know what to do with our kids. Yes, we could hide them in the tower forever, but what if our future counterparts don't come in a reasonable amount of time? We wouldn't be able to explain how we, only 17 and 18 had five year old kids."

Batman remained quiet. He had been so utterly annoyed at his nephew's arrival he hadn't thought their situation completely through and through. Batman nodded his head in approval.

Kid Flash was impressed to say the least. Here Jinx was, explaining the situation like it was the most obvious things in the world.

"I mean, it is highly possible that we could say we're their parents, but that would be a hell of a story." Kid Flash laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

Batman turned on his hologram computer with the files to the twins already open. Dick had sent him details that he acquired from the children - only as much as they would give, along with their photos. The twin boy and girl were spitting images of their parents, the boy looking how Jinx would with her civilian identity. There was no doubt that these two would pass for their children if asked and answered.

"I understand the angle of which you're coming from," Batman acknowledged to Jinx, "temporarily, they will stay with you at Titans tower since they were dropped off close to there."

The two teen heroes nodded, taking orders.

"I'll tell Flash he has to watch over Keystone so you can focus on protecting your kids. The Titans should be more than enough protection, but if needed, you can always contact the League. If those kids were thrown here for protection, you both need to be ready, understood? I'll provide the appropriate documents for them and send it over to Nightwing."

After thanking him for the help he provided, all three heroes made their way to the training center where three streams of lightning circled around the track.

Kid Flash shifted into superspeed to see his twin children with glowing smiles on their faces. He laughed out loud and ran to join them, and much to the disappointment of Jinx who had to fix her frazzled hair.

Kid ran up to his Uncle , jovially grinning, "So, what do you think Uncle?"

The Flash shared a similar smile, "They've given me a run for my money, Walls!" He began to slow and so did his former sidekick, "You've trained them well, my boy."

Kid laughed and pulled down his cowl and Flash did as well.

"Future me has, and I'm betting that everything they know came from you-"

"-Aaaand from Mommy!" Irey sang as she and Jai slowed down to give their mother a hug.

Jinx smiled fondly, and pet both their heads. Wally felt a surge of happiness and pride at the scene. Barry placed a hand on the redheads' shoulder, knowing the emotions he was feeling. Don and Dawn were roughly around six after Barry and the League had figured out how to stop their quick aging.

"C'mon, son. It's time for your Aunt Iris to meet them."

 **12:32 PM WEST-ALLEN RESIDENCE, CENTRAL CITY, OHIO**

Although Iris was fully aware that Linda was Jinx's civilian identity, Jinx preferred to only come as Linda. After all, Barry and Iris knew Linda before Jinx even existed.

"Jinx!"

"Wally!"

Don and Dawn ran up to the dark haired female and their cousin, who embraced them as much as they could.

Iris came out as well, giving her husband a welcome home and welcoming the young couple.

Wally stepped aside after giving his aunt a hug. "Aunt I, there's two people that have been dying to see you again."

Irey was dressed in a little yellow t-shirt dress, and Jai wore a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts.

"Iris, this is Iris Park-West the second and Jai Park-West." Linda said, lightly pushing them forward.

Iris looked starstruck, the freckles dotting their cheeks, the facial structure that was purely from Jinx, and the blue eyes that she had seen grow up.

In that moment, Iris was transported briefly to a time when there was a small blue eyed redhead that looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, "I think, I'm going to need a-"

Barry was already prepared, taking the form of his unconscious wife in his arms.

 **FUTURE - 3:56 AM UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Frances was pretty sure that after she had left Wally, or after he left her (she can't recall which one was real) things had started to go downhill for her.

She remembered their relationship in shattered fragments. The biggest pieces she remembered were of him caring for her and oddly enough, him helping her with her powers.

They both knew she was a lost cause. Her powers were slowly killing her from the inside out. Wally noticed it when she would do or say something out of character. These events began to fester and build up until suddenly, they weren't together anymore.

At first, Frances was okay with that.

She was learning how to deal with it on her own, not having Wally do everything for her like he used to. Magenta was an established hero, but after her powers began to kill her, Wally had told her that maybe using her powers would increase the deterioration of her cells. Frances began to realize that Wally did a lot more than she gave him credit for and regretted never telling him she loved him.

She had found out about his and Jinx's relationship when they were just about to get married.

It was funny actually that he found a girl who's power could oppose her own. Frances noticed that Jinx was a lot different than her in many ways. From the fights that Frances saw online, she noticed they worked together fluidly. Her attack tactics were to use the shadows, kind of like a traditional spy. His tactics were to come in strong and attack immediately.

They somehow seemed to work in a way she and Wally never did.

There was a voice in her head, small at first that started the rage towards Jinx and Kid Flash. The voice grew louder, and louder, and louder until she found herself planning something with the rest of the HIVE and the Brotherhood of Evil on a plan of attack.

She admits it was a low point to go for them and their family, but the BoE said that the Titans had become too big for them to try and take down again. If they used a low point, then they could go from there.

Magenta's eyes shifted left and right in her mask, bored at Madame Rouge and See-more arguing in the dingy bar.

She had no idea what they were going on about, but she caught on when See-more mentioned the kids.

Spinning a piece of metal in a purple orb, she silenced them.

"Breaking your backs to find the kids is useless."

The two in front of her huffed in annoyance. They wanted revenge, and disturbingly, harming those kids was part of it.

"Don't waste your breath or time looking for them. Eventually, they'll have to come out of their hiding spot. In the meantime, we need to find out how to separate the happy couple from their little friends."

 **PRESENT - 12:45 PM WEST-ALLEN RESIDENCE, CENTRAL CITY, OHIO**

Iris came to a couple minutes later with Barry fanning her and Wally biting his nails off in worry for his Aunt.

"Bear, I'm okay, guys, it's okay," Iris sat up, feeling better.

Jinx had told her children to get their Aunt some water. In superspeed, the two argued over who got to give their great Aunt the water. Jai made the argument that their Aunt only fainted because she saw how ugly Irey was.

Jai had won the race and stood in front of her with the glass of water. Irey had taken to sitting in her mothers' lap, hugging her with a frown on her face.

"Oh wow, you look exactly how your mother did when she was your age." Jai beamed at her.

Wally had taken a seat next to Jinx and Irey, still not sure how his Aunt would react.

"Now that that's taken care of," Iris adjusted herself next to her husband, "Wallace Rudolph West, what have you done?"

Wally slouched over, disbelievingly, "Why does everyone assume it's my fault? It takes two to tango!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "There are children present, _Rudolph_."

Said redhead rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Jinx explained to his Aunt and Uncle in full detail of the situation, and they expressed their honest opinions on the matter.

"I know you both are going to protect those twins with every living breath in you," Iris said as she observed the two playing with their older twin Aunt and Uncle. "It's just. . . such a dire situation, you know? Your future self didn't give an explanation, a note or something telling you guys what to expect?"

Wally nodded a no, and Barry explained, "It has something to do with the time-space fabric, we haven't tried to contact our past or future selves in fear that it rips apart."

"The twins didn't seem to know why they were sent either," Jinx elaborated, "They were confused and had no idea what was going on or why they were sent here in the first place."

Barry nodded, rubbing his chin in thought, "Whatever is going on in the future must be something significant then if you both came up with the decision that the twins would be safer here."

Iris and Jinx had gone to the kitchen to talk and the speedsters stayed in the living room catching up on their personal and superhero lives.

"So," Iris started, she had started on making some Korean fried chicken with some help from Jinx. "How's everything with you and Wally going?"

Jinx momentarily halted in making the proper side dishes and sighed, "Right now, I don't know."

She though fondly about the time they've spent with their kids and together.

Iris raised her brows, but the girl continued, "Before the twins showed up I found out something about him that made me question the future of our relationship, and then the twins just showed up confirming our future together."

Iris flipped over the chicken wing.

"Honey, I know it's a really scary time for the both of you now. Now more than ever," Jinx slightly laughed at that, "the main thing you need to remember, no matter what happens to the both of you, is that he loves you with every fiber of his being, and I know you love him just as much."

Jinx smiled at her and continued to prepare the dishes.

As much as Jinx denies it, she and Wally were childhood sweethearts. They love each other, but sometimes love isn't enough. She was still figuring out what to make of their relationship or where to go from.

On the proch of the West-Allen residence, the Flash and his protégé were having a similar discussion.

"The main thing I've been wanting to talk to you about Uncle is that the twins sometimes fade away." Wally looked out onto the familiar street of his childhood, looking like a child himself the way his knees were folded and held by his arms.

Barry had taken the state of his nephew as a sign that the twins fading had happened more than once.

"Why do you think that is son?" The blond pried.

Still not looking at his Uncle, there was a silence before he replied.

"I don't know if Jinx loves me anymore."

The couple were fine the last time they had dinner at their house, and even fine when he saw them earlier at the Watchtower. And despite Jinx telling him the night of the superhero fair that she loved him, Wally still had doubts. Barry stayed silent, allowing him to continue if he wanted to.

"I did something really stupid in the past, and now it's catching up to me, in the worst way possible." The fact that Jinx was considering her love for him didn't need to be said, he saw it every time the twins' were fading. Her future self-had given him something he didn't know he wanted, and now her present-self had the power to take it away.

"What are you doing to fix your mistakes, Wally? I know you're not just going to let your children cease to exist."

"I was so scared Uncle! I'm _still_ scared!" Wally finally turned to look at him desperate, "I was holding their hands and-and I looked to Irey and she was disappearing! I can't force Jinx to love me, but if she doesn't then they'll be gone to me forever!"

Barry clasped his hand on his nephew's shoulder to calm him.

"Wall, you have to talk to her," he made sure Wally was absorbing his words by looking at him in the eye, "and I mean _really_ talk to her. She needs to know how much you love the twins and how much _you_ love _her_."

Lunch went by without a hitch, but Wally had taken into deep consideration the actions his Uncle encouraged him to take in regards towards' his and Jinx's relationship. The teens decided to take the day and have the twins hang out with the West-Allens. Jinx and Iris got to bond and share story leads they had, and Jinx learned some tips from Iris. The two sets of twins had taken to playing superspeed games, including racing around the house and video games. Wally and Barry suited up, patroling together at both of their cities. Before they knew it, it was already late and there was a dinner set up for the hungry speedsters. Jinx and Wally had deemed it late and the twins were exhausted from their fun day.

As they changed into their superhero personas and ran back to the tower, with Jinx on his back and the twins running beside him, he talked to them at a speed that Jinx wouldn't be able to tell.

"Mommy and I need some alone time to talk about things, you kids go wash up and go to bed."

The twins nodded and sped into the tower while Kid ran himself and Jinx up into her room.

 **PRESENT - 8:45 PM TEEN TITANS TOWER, JUMP CITY, CALIFORNIA**

She sat on her bed and he sat next to her, his form hunched over and his hands rubbing themselves together.

" I-um, wanted to talk to you, and I mean, really talk to you about our relationship."

Jinx hugged her arms close to her and looked at him. From the rigid form of his body, she knew he needed a lot to get off his chest. In the past conversations they've had, Jinx had taken to his favorite tactic of running away from his problem while he took her approach by trying to face it head on. She guessed it was true that the more time couples spent together, the more they adopted the same characteristics.

"I know you said the last time that you-we talked that you weren't ready, but I'm going to tell you how I feel."

Wally finally met her gaze, and they both knew what they what he was going to say next.

"I know your feelings for me are a little out of sorts right now,"

Jinx kept her face cool.

 _I love you Wally, don't you know that?_

"-but I don't want Irey and Jai's presence to push you to love me, if you're, if you, you know, reconsidering."

Something inside of Jinx screamed at her to do something, to say that she was just being difficult for judging him for things he did in the past when he had done nothing but love her unconditionally. Jinx felt something fill in her lungs; she couldn't breathe or make a sound. She could feel her eyes watering, and refused to look at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I love those two just as much as I love you. I'm not going to force you into having the twins with me just because I want them, and I can't ask that of you. Losing you alone would've destroyed me, but eventually I'd learn to accept your decision."

Jinx felt her breathing become short.

"But now, losing you would ultimately mean losing them also. It's one thing to lose something you never knew you could have, it's another thing to have something and that thing be taken from you. I know I said earlier that I wasn't going to force you into anything, but I will lose everything when you leave me."

It took a lot out of Wally to admit that he knew he'd lose her and the future they'd have together, but if she wasn't going to say anything at all about what she found out about him then he started to lose hope.

Wally swallowed his emotions and kept his face neutral. She hadn't made a sound after he poured out his feelings, and squaring his shoulders he sat straight.

Jai and Irey had taken that moment to rush in with their jammies. Sensing the awkward tension between their parents, Irey had snuggled into her father's lap and Jai had pulled on Jinx's.

"Daddy can sleep over right?" Jai side eyed his mother and Irey continued his sentence by saying, "we love it when we get to go to sleep with you guys."

Wally held Irey close and stroked her hair, "Irey, I don't think that's a good idea, Mommy's really exhausted."

Jinx smiled weakly at her two kids. She didn't know how long she'd have with them. Might as well have them remember their parents happy.

"Sure twins. Daddy and I just need to go wash up. You guys wait here for us."

Jinx went into her connected bathroom as Wally smiled to his kids before going to another part of the tower.

With their parents gone, Jai and Irey shared seldom looks.

"Jai," Irey looked to her brother, sadly, "I don't think we should be trying to force them together anymore."

Jai's face showed he was planning, strategizing different ways to get their parents together.

"I'm not sure I. You heard the fight," he lowered his voice, wary of the connected bathroom, "Daddy still loves Mommy with all his heart, but Mommy's mad at him for some reason. If they don't fix it, we won't exist anymore!"

Irey felt the urge to cry again. But she remembered her father's words before she was hurled into the wormhole.

 _You'll be safe, we promise!_

"Jai. Mommy and Daddy sent us here for a reason," she met her brother's eyes, determined and more sure than she's ever been.

"Us just _being here_ will help them. I trust them, don't you?"

Jai was unsure, and scared for his life, but he nodded.

* * *

Later that night, the kids in between their parents were snoozing softly. They held onto each other and embraced the warmth surrounded by them. Always the Daddy's girl, Irey slept closest to him and Jai next to his mother.

Wally faced the kids, Jinx her back to them. He had his long arm outstretched over them, the two hugging it, funnily. The redhead gave a crooked smile at them. He had never slept so good in his life till that night.

Jinx tried, but awoke every hour because of nightmares consisting of the twins crying and fading away.


End file.
